


you will never be a burden

by Mikleohno



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: Sorey has finally awoken and begun his travels, exploring the remainder of Glenwood with Mikleo. Sometimes it's not that simple.





	you will never be a burden

**Author's Note:**

> My advent calendar prompt was "Winterwood/snow covered trees." Hope you enjoy!

“Hey.”

Mikleo turned from his seat at the front of the horse drawn caravan, his long silvery ponytail ruffling slightly in the cold winter winds. Sorey wrinkled his nose sleepily, crouching through the small opening of the carriage and taking a seat by Mikleo. He dangled his feet off the edge, shivering under his brown fur-lined parka. Mikleo glanced at him and smiled, taking note of the way his orange earring feathers bounced with every motion of the caravan’s movement.

“Enjoy your nap?” asked Mikleo.

“Yeah. It’s really cold out here.” Sorey looked down the bridge of his nose, somewhat surprised at seeing his own breath in the cool air.

“It gets colder the further North you travel.”

Sorey looked towards the side. “You’ve been here before, right?”

“Of course,” said Mikleo.

Mikleo watched as Sorey seemed to nod to himself, continuing to glance around at their surroundings.

Mikleo cleared his throat. “There’s only been a dusting of snow, not enough to stick. It’s still a little early in the season. If we’re lucky, you’ll get to see it snow.”

“Wake me when we get there,” said Sorey, turning and crouching through the small entrance of the carriage. Mikleo quirked an eyebrow ready to protest, but Sorey had already disappeared to the pile of blankets behind them.

 

* * *

 

Mikleo crouched by Sorey, snuggled under thick orange blankets in between wooden crates and boxes of various goods. He was glad the merchants had agreed to offer them transport, a quick reprieve between the few ruins they had explored together since Sorey’s awakening earlier that year. They had made it as far West as Zaphgott Moor, just outside of Lohgrin when they ran into the merchants. When discovering the merchants were headed to Meirchio, Mikleo took no time to take them up on their offer to ride along, making the decision for the both of them. He had always wished with Sorey to see the Land of Ice and Fire Spewing Mountains mentioned in the Celestial Record, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make good on their promise to each other.

He brushed the back of his gloved hand against Sorey’s cheek. Sorey sleepily swatted his hand away before blinking his eyes open and sitting up.

“Get up, sleepyhead. They’re about to unload the caravan.”

Sorey wrinkled his nose before pushing the borrowed blankets off of himself, folding them haphazardly. The back doors opened, flooding the caravan with light. Sorey shielded his eyes with his hand before opening them wide, taking in the sights before him.

There was far more than a dusting of snow here. Fields of sparkling pristine white snow lay before him, unlike anything he’d ever seen before. The snow rested on branches of distant trees, tall and looming yet somehow comforting, as though they were ancient guardians protecting the area. He crawled closer to the exit of the caravan, hopping down into the snow just off the road. The merchants smiled at him as they counted the boxes, inspecting their merchandise for damages during the trip.

Sorey yelped as a small amount of snow slid into his boot. He brought his knee up to his chest, trying to unsuccessfully shake it out. Mikleo laughed, drawing the snow away with a flick of his hand. He thanked the merchants and pointed Sorey towards the gates of the town. Mikleo opened the gates, the cold gale causing his ponytail and six tailed cape to flutter in the wind.

“Welcome to Meirchio.”

Sorey stepped inside, his mouth wide and eyes open as he took in the sights. Snow covered cottages lined the charming town, complete with neatly plowed cobblestone roads and glowing lamp posts.

“This mining town was built at the base of Mount Killaraus, which was once rich in flamestone,” said Mikleo, leading them towards the center square. “Several centuries ago, when I first-”

Sorey’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Uhh... right. Let’s get you something to eat at the inn.”

Sorey whimpered. “But I want to see more of the town.”

“How about we eat first, then we can wander a bit?”

“Fine,” conceded Sorey, his stomach’s growl punctuating his words.

  


* * *

  


“I’m glad to have been able to serve you, Grand Seraph, Great Shepherd,” The innkeeper bowed her head towards the men.

“Thank you. The food was excellent,” said Mikleo, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, it was really good!” said Sorey.

She bowed her head. “I hope you will be staying with us? Our best room is available with private access to the hot springs.”

“There’s a hot springs here?” said Sorey excitedly.

Mikleo chuckled. “We’ll take it.”

The innkeeper smiled, retrieving the key quickly and slipping it to Mikleo.

“Well?” asked Mikleo. “Do you want to check out the rest of the town, or relax in the hot springs?”

“A bath sounds great,” said Sorey. “You’ve been there before though, haven’t you?”

“I have.”

Sorey nodded slowly, pursing his lips.

“Is something wrong?” asked Mikleo.

“No, it’s nothing. Let’s check out the bath.”

Mikleo nodded, unconvinced.

  


* * *

  


Mikleo opened the door to the room. Sorey rushed in, his thick fluffy spa robe fluttering behind him. He flopped onto the only bed face down, relaxing into the covers.

“I can ask them if there’s another room available with a second bed,” said Mikleo quietly, setting down his travel bag.

“Why for? We always share a bed, even at home.” Sorey rolled over to face Mikleo, smiling.

“Yes, but...” Mikleo clutched his arm, his thick braid falling over his robed shoulder. “This is meant to be a vacation of sorts. I figured you would want more amenities than we get at home.”

“This room is great,” said Sorey. “Have you, uh... stayed here before?”

Mikleo joined Sorey, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I have.”

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence between the men.

“There’s a balcony over there,” said Mikleo. “Although we’re only a few feet off the ground it’s a great view, if I remember.”

Sorey hopped up from the bed to open the balcony doors, surprised when he was met by near darkness and gusting winds laced with icy snow. His robe and hair whipped against his face.

“It’s starting to really come down out there,” said Sorey, closing the doors tightly. “I don’t think we’ll be checking out the rest of the town today.”

Mikleo was already squatting in front of the fireplace, coaxing a small flame against a pile of firewood. He stood, satisfied with himself before reaching into his travel bag.

“Here. I picked this up from the innkeeper.” He tossed a book onto the bed. Sorey moved back to the bed, picking the book up, turning it over in his hands.

“ _The City of Ice and Snow_? Is this a history of Meirchio?”

“It is,” said Mikleo. “We can read together until the storm passes.”

Sorey laid on the bed, pulling the sash of his robe closed tightly. Mikleo followed, laying on the bed with his head against Sorey’s chest as they often did when reading together. Sorey held the book low enough for both of them to see.

“Have you read this book before?” asked Sorey.

“I have, however this looks to be a newer revision than I’ve seen.”

Sorey nodded, turning the page past the table of contents and landing on the first text-filled page with a description of the town’s founder. Mikleo relaxed against Sorey, listening to his calm breaths roll in and out in a steady lullaby. It wasn’t long before Mikleo found himself fast asleep between the warmth of the fireplace and the comfort of Sorey.

  


* * *

  


Mikleo awoke hours later underneath the covers. Sorey must have tucked him in at some point. The crackling fire had died down a bit, just about due for more firewood. He yawned, sitting up in the bed, glancing around for Sorey. He was nowhere to be seen, however the balcony door had been cracked open.

Mikleo hopped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on, hanging his robe over a nearby chair and zipping his coat up quickly. He stepped onto the balcony to see Sorey sitting outside fully clothed with the hood of his parka wrapped tightly around his face. A light flurry of snow danced calmly through the air, twisting and floating white dots against the oddly bright evening.

“Hey,” said Mikleo, taking a seat in the chair beside him on the balcony.

Sorey said nothing.

“It looks like the winds have calmed down,” said Mikleo. “You finally get to see it snow.”

“But you’ve seen snow before, haven’t you, Mikleo?”

Mikleo wrinkled his brow, confused by the accusatory tone of his question.

“Of course I have, Sorey. I wanted to-”

“There’s nothing you haven’t seen, is there? Why did we even come?” interrupted Sorey.

Mikleo sighed. “I see. So that’s why you’ve been upset.”

“I’m not upset,” said Sorey stubbornly.

Mikleo sighed, pulling his chair closer to Sorey. He leaned his head against Sorey’s shoulder, taking note of the soft fur of his parka.

“Then tell me what’s bothering you,” coaxed Mikleo.

Sorey sighed. “It’s just that... you really have been everywhere.”

“I have,” conceded Mikleo. “Seven hundred years would have been a long time to sit still.”

“I know, but... you’ve gotten to experience so much while I slept. I’m behind, and you beat me to everything. I just... I feel like a burden, making you do everything over again.”

Mikleo sat up, seeking Sorey’s eyes. It broke his heart to see Sorey down on himself.

“Sorey... that’s not true at all.”

Sorey pouted, his eyes pleading in disbelief. Mikleo reached forward, brushing the arm of his parka with his fingertips.

“This is the first time I’ve travelled somewhere this far just to visit in as long as I can remember,” started Mikleo, tracing the seam down his arm. “I was always on business. Diplomatic, educational or purification. I’ve never really gotten to experience any place just for fun.” Mikleo stood, leaning over the side of the balcony.

“But most importantly, Sorey, I finally get to experience that with you.”

Sorey watched Mikleo carefully. Mikleo wondered if he believed his words.

“It was lonely without you,” Mikleo continued. “I was really looking forward to coming here and finally getting a chance to enjoy it for once instead of working.” He turned. “Sorey, you’re anything but a burden. I promised I’d go anywhere with you, and I meant it. If anything you’ve lifted a burden from me.”

“You don’t mean that,” mumbled Sorey.

“I do. Now stop moping. I want to show you something.”

Sorey bit the inside of his cheek, standing and moving to the balcony next to Mikleo. Mikleo closed his eyes, holding his hands in front of him with his palms facing inwards. He began to glow, his hair ruffled slightly from a gentle wind.

The snowfall around the balcony began to twist and curve while falling, as though it was following an unseen path. The bumbling, random movements of the snowflakes became more precise, following each other in organized columns. Mikleo moved his right arm outward slightly. Several of the columns responded by wrapping around each other, twirling around in large, impossible braids.

Sorey’s eyes widened in wonderment, his mouth openly smiling. Mikleo’s heart lept in his chest. He’d do anything, give anything to see that smile more. He knew Sorey had always loved watching him cast artes for fun. Before he went to sleep he was able to control the flow of a few raindrops at a time, nothing like the curtain of braided rain and snow he was able to accomplish so effortlessly now.

“You know Sorey, there is something I haven’t done.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” asked Sorey, distracted by the glittering braids of snow.

Mikleo dropped his hands. The snowflakes were released of his control, once again bumbling their slow fluttering descent, slowly joining the growing sheets of pristine white coating the earth.

“I’ve never gone for a midnight hike on Mount Killaraus.”

Sorey turned to Mikleo. “Do you mean that?”

Mikleo stretched his arms over his head. “I do. We’ve both been napping all day, you’ve got more than enough energy. Come on. It’ll be just like when we used to sneak away from Elysia to explore Mabinogio at night.”

“But won’t it be cold?”

“Not if you stay dry. You’ll have a Water Seraph with you, after all.”

Sorey’s lips curled into a wry smile before he took a step back. He then moved forward quickly, gaining momentum and vaulting over the balcony railing, landing in the pile of snow a few feet below. Mikleo chuckled, stepping up onto the railing and hopping below. He met Sorey in the snow, their joined laughter echoing off the snow covered trees in the distance. Mikleo summoned his staff, tapping it firmly against the earth. The snow spread under his command, forming a path.

“We’re really going to see the Fire Spewing Mountains tonight?” asked Sorey.

MIkleo nodded in agreement.

“Then what are you waiting for? It’s a race, after all.”

Mikleo quirked an eyebrow at Sorey. Sorey beamed a mischievous smile back before taking off, bolting down the path Mikleo had created.

“Oh for the love of...” Mikleo dismissed his staff, running after his friend.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
